<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Memories - Bonus! by SushiFreak101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680597">Twisted Memories - Bonus!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiFreak101/pseuds/SushiFreak101'>SushiFreak101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Memories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers bonding, Even slower than main story lmao, Fluff, No Beta, Omake, Other, Series of Oneshots, Slow Updates, only fluff, tags will be updated as story progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:56:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiFreak101/pseuds/SushiFreak101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is somewhat related to my main story; Twisted Memories. These are some of the ideas I had but didn't get to shine in the other story. But I personally feel they deserve a chance, so here they are! .3.</p><p>Enjoy~!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Idia Shroud &amp; Original Character(s), Idia Shroud &amp; Ortho Shroud, Ortho Shroud &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Memories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twisted Memories - Bonus!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prologue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter Four: Bitter Outburst Aftermath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idia Shroud's Room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KNOCK KNOCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eek!!!" A tall slim boy shrieked as he huddled in his ceremonial robes. He frantically looked around in his dim-lit room, the only light source from his tablet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is why I stay in my room. The outside world is scary..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was so overwhelmed from the blue-fiery carnage through the screen he would jump at any small sound. He shakily removed his headphones while looking back at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-w-w-who's out there?!" He mentally cursed at his stuttering, hand clasped over his mouth. It took a moment before a new small voice called out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Big brother Idia?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-Ortho? Why are you doing out here?" Idia blinked before heaving a sigh of relief. He quickly got up and opened the door but was not prepared for what was on the other side. He found his younger brother(?) on the floor donned in his Burst Gear, looking up at him with a sad expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... I'm so sorry, brother! I didn't mean to hurt you, and I was acting selfishly. I shouldn't have done that! I'm sorry!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idia furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "W-what? I don't understand what's going-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't have asked you to go to the entrance ceremony! I didn't know it'd give you such an unpleasant experience! I- I shouldn't have..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idia's eyes widened as a 'ding!' rang in his head. Right. He forgot he made a promise to Ortho that they would be together for the ceremony. That was the reason why he went out... why he met with...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he knelt down to meet his brother in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, Ortho. It's not your fault. I was just feeling... a bit unwell, that's all." He tried to appease Ortho, though that only made him feel more crestfallen, his head hung low in shame. Idia rubbed his arm, wondering what he should do to cheer his brother up. Looking back, he could see the fire creature was finally caught by Azul-shi and Riddle-shi. Maybe...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um... I'm actually going through the ceremony with the tablet. And I think it's almost at the end, but if you like... Do you want to... um... Watch the rest of the ceremony with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, what's left of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ortho paused before snapping up, not believing what he just heard. He bounced back up, looking up with wide eyes. "Really??! Do you mean it, brother? So you're not mad at me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idia couldn't help but smile at his adorable brother. "Of course, I'm not mad. Come on in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he was back to watching the rest of the ceremony with his robot brother. Using an extension cord and adaptor, he attached one end of the cable to Ortho's hearing component and the other to his headphones. That way, he didn't need to change his headphones while letting Ortho hear everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah! What happened here? Everything's all burnt black! And there are even blue fires!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Long story short; an LVL1 rookie got cocky and summoned a fire-type raccoon, and literal hell broke loose. Thankfully, Azul-shi and Riddle-shi took it out before it could do worse." Idia glanced to his right, wondering if his brother was faring alright from watching the footage, considering how quiet he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind Ortho's purple futuristic shades, yellow eyes were frantically scanning everything through the screen, down to the last detail. He couldn't believe it. Are all entrance ceremonies like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEEP BEEP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ortho blinked at the notification as his sensors zeroed in on one of the students. That must be the first year brother was talking about. There was nothing significant about this person, though he was more curious as to why his scan detectors were unable to conclude a profile on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brother, am I installed with the latest scanning device?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-huh? What are you asking? I installed it for you last month, remember?" The blue fiery-haired boy frowned, "Why're you asking this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ortho blinked again before looking back at the screen. That first-year was now shouting at the Headmaster fervently. The rest of the students either looked either appalled or amused by this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEEP BEEP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time he tried refreshing his scanners before going back to that small student, red error signs kept popping up on his blue optic screen. Ortho hummed as he tilted his head. How curious... oh, what's this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ortho?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the angry student ripped their robe and continued their rant at the Headmaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something about that student... Ignoring the error signs, Ortho tried to zero in that one anomaly that was bugging him. Where was it...? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it on their legs? ...Negative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their head? ...Hmm, not quite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe on their...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>[ANOMALY DETECTED]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened. "Anomaly detected!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eek!!! What happened- wait. Ortho, where are you going?!" Idia yelped before realizing he was in his younger brother's arms. "W-wait! Where are we going?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No time to explain, brother! We have to head to the lab! Quickly!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT??!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>[Name: ???]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>[Age: ???]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>[Gender: Female]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>[Hometown: ???]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>